


I'm Not Afraid of Storms!

by hyacinthis



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Comfort, Other, Storm - Freeform, feel good, i promise its not incest, it'll make you feel good, just cute bby Laurent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: Okay, maybe he's a little afraid of storms.
Bby Laurent and Auguste Drabble
also my first captive prince fic





	I'm Not Afraid of Storms!

Laurent had never really been afraid of storms. And the majority of the time, he enjoyed the sound of the rain against the windows and the low rumbles of thunder. The Veretian summer storms were the best. The heat and the rain combined, the smell of the rain on the grass. He had never had a problem with rain or storms. They calmed him down, they helped him sleep. He didn't have a problem with them.

That was, of course, until they got bad. Like when he could hear the wind blowing against the castle, shaking the windows, and when the rain came down so hard Laurent swore he couldn't hear himself think. Like when lightning lit up the sky every other minute, when the rain blew sideways, when trees were almost snapped by the force of Mother Nature. That was when Laurent started to dislike the storms. 

He wasn't sure why he disliked storms like that. He like all other kinds of rain and dreary weather. He would perch himself up in the window of his room and watch for hours at a time; watched the way the clouds moved, listened to the way the rain sounded, smelt the cool rain on the warm grass. He enjoyed the dreary weather, really. There was just something inside of him that made him anxious about the bigger storms. Nothing bad had happened to him during a big storm, but it was just some sort of fear inside of him. Everybody probably had it to some extent.

It has been raining heavily in Vere for almost the whole week. They started on Monday, broke on Wednesday, and came back Thursday. When Laurent woke up Friday, he was hoping they would be gone. If they were, Auguste had promised to go riding with him. It had not stopped raining. It had calmed down slightly, but not enough to go riding. Nonetheless, the twelve-year-old had spent the whole day on Auguste’s hip, following him around everywhere no matter what. Just because they couldn't go riding didn't mean they couldn't replace it with something else. Laurent just would've preferred to go riding. Staying cooped up in the castle all week wasn't ideal.

The storm had stopped after dinner was over with, reduced down to only thick clouds in the sky rather than actual rain. Laurent thought maybe it would stop raining and he and Auguste would actually be able to go horse riding the next day. Before Auguste got too busy. He knew he was busy a lot, but Laurent also wanted to be around him a lot. He adored his big brother, it wasn't fair that he was always so busy. 

Auguste has sat in his room with him and told him stories until he had fallen asleep, tucking him on gently once he did. The storm picked back up shortly after Laurent fell asleep, low rumbles of thunder faintly sounding in the distance, all white noise to Laurent’s sleeping ears. A fog had started to rise up from the grass outside as cool rain hit the warm ground, giving the land around the castle an eerie look to it.

Laurent slept soundly through the night, wrapped tightly around one if his pillows, long hair strewn across his silk sheets as he slept. He was jolted awake around two when the winds of the raging storm outside forces his windows open, the glass clattering loudly against the walls in protest.

Laurent quickly jumped up and rushed to the windows, being careful of the rainwater on his floors. It took all of his might to close the windows again, quickly latching them. He squinted his eyes, trying to see past the rain at the outside. The training grounds looked like they might flood and a tree near the stables like it might fall over under the force of the wind. Laurent scurried back to bed, curling up under the blankets and starting at the window. He laid down, ready to go back to sleep again. It wasn't a big deal. If his windows were blown open again, he would just go shut them. It wasn't about deal. Still, Laurent stared at his window, just in case. 

He had almost fallen asleep when a large flash of lightning and a loud sound of thunder rumbled through the whole castle, surely waking some of the other inhabitants. He jolted up, startled, breathing heavily. A quieter rumble of thunder echoed the loud one and the rain calmed slightly. Laurent looked around the room, at his window, then slowly laid back down. It sounded like it was calming down, he didn't need to worry. Just as he laid his head down on his pillow, another flash of lightning and roar of thunder startled the child out of his bed and rushing down the hallway.

He panted, swallowing hard. He ran to his Auguste’s room, frightened but the storm. He pushed open his brother’s heavy bedroom door, shutting it behind him, and rushed over to his large bed. He curled up in the bed and wiggled over to the lump that was his older brother, pressing his face against his back. Auguste stirred, slowly roused from his sleep by his younger brother, and turned to look at him. Laurent lifted his face from his back and looked up at him with wide, blue eyes.

“Laurent?” Auguste whispered. “What're you doing?”

“Didn't you hear the thunder?” Laurent hissed in response, still shaken. “It woke me up!”

Auguste slowly sat up, yawning and popping his back. Laurent watched him, sitting up as well.

“It's just thunder, Laurent, it won't hurt you.” Auguste answered, mindlessly petting his brother’s blonde hair.

“There was lightening too!” Laurent answered. “It lit up my whole room!”

“Did it scare you?” Auguste answered, smiling in the dark.

Laurent crinkled his nose, pulling away from his brother’s hand.

“Of course n—”

Laurent was interrupted by another loud roar of thunder, lightening touching down loudly behind it. He yelped, throwing his hands over his mouth.

Auguste smiled, chuckling and ruffling Laurent’s messy hair. Laurent lowered his hand and pouted up at him, crossing his arms.

“It's nothing to be scared of, it can't hurt you in here.” Auguste reassured him.

“The wind blew my windows open!” The young prince argued.

“It's not going to hurt you, I promise.” His brother answered warmly, patting his shoulder.

Laurent fell silent, looking down at his hands. His hair fell in front of his face, making a small curtain of blonde hair for him to hide under. He bit his lip, thinking it over. If Auguste really promised, he had to believe him. Auguste never went back on his promises. But Laurent was still wary. He didn't want to go back to his room and have the windows blown open again.

“Can I stay in here?” Laurent asked quietly, looking up at him.

Auguste looked down at him and smiled, pinching his porcelain cheeks. Laurent smiled, batting his hands away. 

“Of course you can, what kind of question is that?” Laurent shrugged, sweeping some hair from his eyes. “You just can't keep me up all night, I have to be up early tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Laurent answered, slowly laying down, Auguste following suit.

He turned on his side, leaning over and kissing his forehead. Laurent crinkled his nose, wiping the kiss off. Auguste smiled and replaced it with another one, Laurent huffing, feigning annoyance.

“Sleep well, Laurent.” He smiled.

“Only if you do,” Laurent answered, closing his eyes.

He fell asleep quickly, feeling much better having a sense of protection. He yawned, curling up in a ball and settling down. Auguste watched him, smiling. He pushed some hair from his sleeping face and kissed his forehead before turning into his side and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all..... if you ship Laurent and Auguste ya nasty....... just let them be cute, pure siblings


End file.
